Aujourd’hui, c’est Noël…
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Dineka


Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël…

_-Maman, mon p'tit frère aussi il va avoir un cadeau ?_

_Elle le regarde en affichant un grand sourire. Machinalement, elle passe une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit doucement._

_-Pas encore Dean, pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'il naisse. Mais l'année prochaine, le Père Noël aura aussi des cadeaux pour lui._

_Souriant toujours, elle lui passe tendrement une main dans les cheveux. Il ferme les yeux. Il se sent bien. Si bien… Puis le froid l'envahit, tout comme ce vide qui s'installe violemment en lui. Il rouvre les yeux et se retrouve à l'extérieur de la maison, Sam dans les bras. Il entend son hurlement. Elle se meurt et quelque chose se brise à jamais en lui. Puis plus un bruit jusqu'à l'explosion de la fenêtre… Il voudrait crier, hurler mais rien ne sort. Plus rien ne sortira pendant des mois…_

Le même rêve, tous les ans à la même période. Il revit son dernier Noël avec sa mère avant la naissance de Sam. Avant le drame… Comme chaque année, il se réveille le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux. Déjà dix ans et pourtant, la douleur est toujours là. Moins intense mais toujours terriblement présente. Il a appris à vivre avec mais pour rien au monde il ne la laissera disparaitre. Cette douleur lui est indispensable, voire vitale. Parce que c'est elle qui lui permet de ne pas l'oublier. C'est grâce à elle si les traits de sa mère sont toujours intacts dans sa mémoire, si le timbre de son rire résonne toujours à ses oreilles. Mais c'est aussi cette douleur qui le fait avancer chaque jour, qui le rend fort pour son frère. Même si à l'intérieur il est toujours ce petit garçon brisé par la mort de sa mère, il n'en montre rien parce qu'il veut épargner son frère. Il ne veut pas que son cadet connaisse ce qu'il ressent parce qu'il sait qu'il en souffrira. Et c'est son rôle de grand frère d'empêcher ça. Alors il a créé un mur autour de lui. Un mur qui l'empêche de s'attacher aux gens, qui l'empêche d'aimer. Qui l'empêche de souffrir d'avantage. Il se cache derrière son humour d'adolescent inconscient et tête brulée. Pourtant malgré ses efforts, il souffre un peu plus chaque jour. Depuis ce jour où Sam a appris la vérité sur leur vie, leur désespoir…

Ce jour là, Sam avait trouvé la faille dans le mur que Dean avait bâti et il avait eu un aperçu de la douleur de son ainé. Ce jour là, il avait perdu l'innocence que son frère avait tenté de préserver au maximum. Ce jour là, il avait appris l'existence d'un petit garçon brisé à jamais, caché derrière un mur fait de colère et de ressentiment… Pourtant lui aussi connaissait la douleur. Une douleur différente de celle de Dean mais qui faisait tout aussi mal. Elle a toujours été là, tout comme ce vide en lui qui l'accompagne depuis toujours. Il sait que c'est dû à son absence, même s'il ne l'a pas vraiment connue. Et c'est ça qui lui fait mal. Le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir d'elle. Il s'était imaginé une vie avec elle, son rire, la chaleur de ses bras. Et tout ça avait volé en éclat le jour où il avait appris la vérité. La douleur avait augmenté avec violence et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Mais contrairement à Dean, il espère qu'elle disparaitra un jour. En attendant, il vit avec, tentant au mieux d'ignorer ses attaques. Il sait pourtant qu'une partie de cette douleur ne disparaitra pas tant que son frère souffrira. Tant qu'il aura toute cette colère en lui. C'est peut-être ça qui lui est le plus pénible. Voir son frère s'isoler des autres, se cloitrer dans sa peine tout en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Mais il sait aussi que Dean n'est pas encore prêt à évacuer tout ça, que son frère n'a pas encore fait son deuil et qu'il ne le fera peut-être jamais.

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Un jour de joie dans tous les foyers, un jour triste pour les frères Winchester. Chacun pense à ce jour de manière différente mais en tire la même conclusion : ce jour leur fait plus mal qu'autre chose parce que chacun à sa manière revit la mort de leur mère. Pour eux, pas de sapin, pas de cadeaux. Juste une journée comme les autres, où ils s'entraineront à tirer pour éliminer le plus de fils de putes surnaturels possible. Pas parce que ça leur plait, pas parce qu'ils l'ont choisi. Non, ils le font pour une seule et unique raison. Ils le font pour elle…


End file.
